mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Magnet Man's Stage, is a mechanical masterpiece covered in all sorts of wires, conductors and batteries. Although no parts of the stage itself will magnetically pull players around, the Mag Flies hovering above various parts of the stage will be happy to! Anyone standing under one will be quickly pulled up into it, which is often necessary to navigate the level's tall ledges Layout Magnet Man's stage is an octagonal inner circle surrounded by an outer path filled with pillars that Weapons are often found on. Search Snake is found on one such pillar on the map's southern side, next to a tall ledge with Magnet Missile. Super Arm and Thunder Bolt are found to the east of here while Crash Bomber and Needle Cannon are in a similar arrangement to the west. On either side of the stage, there are three ways to proceed to the upper northern level: stairs, a ladder topped with a W-Tank or a vertical shaft with a Mag-Fly. The northern half of the outer ring itself has the same weapons as the lower half but mirrored. Instead of the Magnet Missile and Search Snake however, Proto Buster is found between two high ledges. The map's center is much simpler than its exterior ring. Ice Slasher is found to the east and west side of the octagon, while Shadow Blade is on the much higher northern side. As compensation for players on the ground, Top Spin is located right below it. Finally, the huge pillar in the exact center of the map surrounded by circling Mag-Flies hides the Eddie Call. Strategy .]] Stick to the northern half of Magnet Man's Stage to be able to catch players as they emerge from one of the three ways to the level's higher areas. Super Arm and Crash Bomb can both do massive damage in a first strike, while Needle Cannon and Thunder Bolt are perfect for finishing off the battle. The pillars in this area work well for both dodging and cover if things go badly. Just be wary of Search Snake and Magnet Missile users who can surprise you from the other side of the map! In games where the Eddie Call becomes heavily fought over, players will often drop from above into the center area and can be initially disoriented. Try to take them by surprise with the Shadow Blade or Top Spin! Trivia * There is a tiny smiley face hidden at the bottom corner of the north western cliff, refering to an unused tile graphic in Mega Man 3. * Using a mod that replaces the GLOBAL.acs scripts file will break the Mag Flies, who will not pull the players up. Modifications V2 to V3 Added Thunder Claw to replace Junk Shield. V3A to V3B An important overhauled layout was implemented by Cutstuff member Ivory. New weapons appeared, the field became larger and less flat, and Mag-Flies coded by Ukiyama, another Cutstuff member, were introduced. Category:Mega Man 3 Category:Stages Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs